Divisions
by the word crafter
Summary: Albus Severus Potter leaves for Hogwarts nervous, lonely, and afraid. But it's not long before the next Golden Trio is formed.
1. Start of an Era

He wished he could see his father's face. He wished he could touch his father's scar, feel the shiver of electricity, and wrap his arms around those broad shoulders. But the distance between the pair was growing.

Albus Severus Potter's eyes were glued to the window. The English countryside greeted him warmly. Trees and fields and lakes and mountains whipped by, each welcoming the new wizard as he passed. He remember his father's last words to him, still sharp in his mind.

_You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew._

Slytherin. His brother joked about it, his mother comforted him—but his father had promised him that being a Slytherin was a noble thing to be. Secretly, Albus wished he could thank his father for this; because the thing he needed most right now was encouragement.

* * *

><p>As soon as they had boarded the train, James had gone off to find Teddy Lupin, and soon after, Victoire Weasley had hurried after them, a broad smile plastered on her pretty face. Rose Weasley joined some girls she'd met on the platform in a compartment. He'd watched them go, enviously. To have friends and people to visit on the Hogwarts Express seemed to him at that moment the best thing in the world.<p>

Finding an empty compartment, the young wizard had slid his trunk underneath his seat and sat, waiting. Waiting for another first year, another student, to talk to, about his fears and his excitement and his hopes. _To be a Gryffindor_, he'd say, and smile.

But no one had come and Albus feared that he'd be left alone. His eyes began to water at the thought of his parents. Of his mother, and her gentle hugs, and of his father, who loved him very much. Why couldn't they come to Hogwarts, as well? Then at least he'd have someone to talk to.

* * *

><p>The door slid quietly open.<p>

"Hullo. Is this seat taken?"

Albus' head snapped up. His eyes met those of a pale, blond boy, who tapped the seat opposite him nervously with his wand.

"Um, no," muttered Albus, frozen. Finally, someone had joined him—but he had no idea what to say. Suddenly, his planned conversation seemed stupid and naïve.

He waited patiently as the boy packed his suitcase underneath his seat and sat down on the plush cushions across from him, straightening his robes and flattening his hair. Self-consciously, Albus touched his own, but with a sigh of exasperation, remember that his was impossible to tame.

"Thanks for the seat, mate," said the blond boy. His voice was laced with relief. Albus wondered vaguely if he, too, had had difficulties finding someone to sit with, and smiled inwardly at the thought.

"Anytime," replied Albus.

"My name's Scorpius," offered the boy. "First year," he added, rather shyly.

"Albus," replied Albus. "I'm a first year too, don't worry."

At that, Scorpius let out a bark of laughter. Albus flinched at first, surprised at the noise that emanated from such a slight boy, but grinned.

"My father's been telling me all about Hogwarts for ages," said Scorpius. "He says it's probably the best place in the world. I can't wait." He bounced on his seat.

"I know," replied Albus casually. "My father told me it was his first home, ever. He met all his friends, and all the best people in the world, right there at Hogwarts. He says that besides our house, it's his favorite place in the world."

Scorpius grinned. "Our dads seem pretty similar—at least they agree on that. Mine's really funny, too, and he's told me so many stories. One time, a professor turned him into a _ferret!_" He clapped his hands together, shaking from silent laughter. Albus joined in soon after him, mainly because of his new friend's unusual display of humor.

"_My _dad told me about a secret room hidden in Hogwarts that does whatever you want!" exclaimed Albus. "I bet we could find it sometime…I reckon we'd have loads of fun."

Someone knocked on the glass pane of the compartment door. An old woman, pushing a trolley, stood at the entrance. The first thing Albus noticed was her squashed, toadlike face—the second, the enormous pile of candy heaped onto the cart.

"I reckon we would," replied Scorpius genially. "Fancy a Chocolate Frog?"

* * *

><p>It was his first time eating wizarding candy in large quantities. His mother had allowed him a few Licorice Wands once in a while, but only during the holidays. Albus hadn't liked them anyways.<p>

But in the past hour he'd developed an enormous collection of Chocolate Frog cards. He'd found ones of his father, his mother, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Aunt Luna and Professor Longbottom, a woman named Minerva McGonagall, and both his namesakes, in addition to several warlocks whose names he did not know nor care to know. Albus had tasted over a hundred flavors of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and had gagged multiple times—he'd tried Acid Pops and Fizzing Whizbees, Cockroach Clusters and Jelly Slugs.

When he felt he could stuff himself no longer, he turned to face his new friend, Scorpius, who was staring at one of the Chocolate Frog cards.

"What's wrong, Scorpius?" asked Albus through a mouthful of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

"I—nothing. I was just looking at one of the cards I found…" he drifted off aimlessly, his eyes flickering up uncertainly to meet the Albus's curious ones.

"Spit it out," pushed Albus, accidentally letting fly an enormous piece of the blowing gum. "Come on, Scorpius! I'm dying here!"

Finally, Scorpius cracked. He shoved the card in front of Albus's face. It was a picture of a young woman, smiling, holding the hand of a tall, dark-haired man.

"You have her eyes," he whispered.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

James and Lily Potter. His brilliant green eyes devoured their portrait, and he smiled. Grandma and Grandpa—the ones he'd never met. Finally, they flicked upwards to meet Scorpius' gaze.

"Of course I'd have her eyes," he said. "It makes sense, doesn't it?"

Scorpius shut his eyes. "Wait, what?"

"It would make sense, because I'm her grandson," Albus said slowly, as though Scorpius was simply thick-headed. "Wouldn't it?"

"Her _grandson?_" choked Scorpius. "You're Harry Potter's son?"

"Yes…" Albus's palms began to sweat. His new friend's questioning was confusing—admittedly, his father had been the savior of the wizarding world, but he had hoped that, after nineteen years, his father's fame had ebbed the tiniest bit. Apparently, it hadn't.

"My father…your father…they hated each other," whispered Scorpius. "They absolutely despised one another." He closed his eyes again, apparently deep in thought. Albus tried to process this information. Quite honestly, it seemed unlikely. His father seemed the least likely person to hate anyone, much less a man like Scorpius's father.

But suddenly, something dawned on the young Potter boy.

"You're Scorpius _Malfoy._"

"That's right," repeated Scorpius uneasily. "My father's Draco Malfoy, my mother's Astoria Greengrass. She was a few years below our dads, when they were at Hogwarts. She was in her fourth year during the Battle. But…"

"Our fathers hated each other," repeated Albus slowly. "They hated each other. But then they didn't. Remember? Did your father ever tell you about the fire?"

"The fire? The fire when…Harry Potter saved his life?" Scorpius smiled. "So they didn't hate each other. Not in the end, anyways."

"So it doesn't matter, really, does it? Even though your father was a Slytherin and mine a Gryffindor, and even though they were both so very different, it's okay, because they liked one another, really." Albus smiled, pleased. Things had turned out well after all. Crisis had been averted. He had thought for a moment that he'd lose his new friend because of a past generation's unfortunate divisions…but he hadn't. Offering his last stick of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum to Scorpius and pouring a stream of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into his open mouth, Albus thought that this was probably what having a best friend was like.

* * *

><p>As it grew darker outside and their pile of candy became substantially smaller, a tiny, redheaded girl peered into the compartment.<p>

"Rose!" exclaimed Albus. "It's you!"

His cousin smiled back at him. "Hullo. I just wanted to ask if any of you had seen Fae Longbottom's rat. Black, sleek, with a long pink tail? His names' Skitters, he's quite jumpy, so if you see him, be careful…oh, and we're approaching Hogwarts, I think it's best if you change into your robes before it's too late…"

She gave a final wave before leaving the compartment and continuing down the hall in search of Fae Longbottom's rat.

When Albus turned to face Scorpius, he was surprised to see an intensely pained look on his friend's face. He looked half-mad, half-bemused. Just as Albus prepared to ask him what was the matter, he snapped out of his funk, and, blushing furiously, began to unpack his trunk in search of his robes.

Deciding there was no reason to push it, Albus copied him.

* * *

><p>When the Hogwarts Express pulled to a screeching stop in the Hogsmeade Station, both Albus and Scorpius were dressed in their school robes. Lugging their trunks and bags onto the platform, the two young wizards joined a growing group of what appeared to be first years, who were circled around a large, bearded man.<p>

"Hagrid!" breathed Albus. Grabbing Scorpius's hand and dragging him forward, Albus greeted his family's friend with relief. Apart from Rose and Scorpius, he thought that he would probably be shunned by a great number of Hogwarts students; a fear that was as ridiculous as it was baseless. Nevertheless, Albus was relieved to see another friendly face.

"Albus Severus!" grinned Hagrid, reaching down to shake the boy's hand. "And…" He glared down apprehensively at Albus's friend, seeming to take in the characteristics of the Malfoy family and not liking them.

"This is Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. He's my friend…I met him on the train," said Albus, grinning widely. "We've decided that our fathers probably didn't hate each other all that much if they decided to save each others' lives." Scorpius nodded behind Albus.

Hagrid smiled tentatively, then looked up to address the fully assembled group of first years.

"Firs' years, this way to the castle!" cried Hagrid in a booming voice. He turned around and lumbered towards a dock that hosted at least a dozen rowboats.

"We're expected to _row _those to the castle?" asked Scorpius under his breath. "Merlin's beard…"

When they clambered aboard the boats, Hagrid instructed them to sit still and stay quiet. "There's no need to rock the boat, yeh'll only get wet. Sometimes the Giant Squid has come up teh play…never a pleasant sight, though I'm well-prepared." He patted a pink umbrella, attached to his work belt, rather fondly.

Suddenly, the boats moved forwards, gliding through the dark, silent water.

"Yeh'll be able to see the castle in a mo'," declared Hagrid from the first boat. "Coming up on yer left…"

Suddenly, the boats burst from the narrow neck of lake on which they had been traveling. The first years' eyes all simultaneously flicked upwards, towards the glowing lights of Hogwarts castle. Whispers of excitement erupted among the new students. This would be their home for most of the next seven years. And it was beautiful.

* * *

><p>When they reached the castle doors, they were greeted by an aging man accompanied by a cat with matted, dark fur.<p>

"Filch," acknowledged Hagrid.

"Hagrid," grunted Filch. He led the dripping group towards the front hall, where another old man, clad in silver and green robes, stood waiting by a set od large, wooden double doors.

"Hello," he called cheerily to the first years. "And welcome to Hogwarts."

He smiled. "My name is Professor Slughorn, and I am Deputy Headmaster and Potions professor. It is my most fervent suggestion that you prepare yourselves for presentation before the rest of the school; make yourselves presentable, or at the very least, satisfactory…for you will be undergoing a test that will judge your House for the next seven years. I'll leave the rest to the Sorting Hat," he added, and with that, he swung open the doors.

They revealed an expansive hall. Thousands of candles floated in the air above the group, illuminating the large room bedecked with colorful, glittering hangings. The ceiling, Albus noticed with pleasure, was pitch black, adorned with brilliant, twinkling stars that winked and glowed every time he moved.

"Bloody brilliant," murmured Scorpius absently.

Below the beautiful ceiling stood four long, wooden tables, above which hung different-colored drapes. Students sat on benches on either side of these tables, staring expectantly at the group of first years, in the front of which stood Albus and Scorpius, each looking extremely bemused.

Towards the back of the room was a large window, in front of which was placed another long table. Older witches and wizards sat there, presiding over the Great Hall with an air of superiority. Albus supposed that they were Hogwarts' professors and caretakers, and he grinned, watching Hagrid take his enormous place next to a tiny wizard he only assumed was Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor. He next searched the table for Professor Longbottom, who'd replaced his father's Professor Sprout as Herbology instructor after she had retired seventeen years ago.

A tall, thin woman sporting a pointy hat moved towards a podium decorated with golden wings in front of the professors' table.

"Minerva McGonagall!" exclaimed Albus quietly to Scorpius. "Headmistress of Hogwarts! She was on one of my Chocolate Frog cards."

"Hello, first years, and welcome to Hogwarts! I hope I find you well and dry. However, I must restrict my speech to these few words, for I have a larger message to deliver: Let the Sorting begin!"


	3. The Sorting

Professor McGonagall's words were followed by cheers and applause from the students seated at the long tables. Albus's breath quickened. Uncle George and Uncle Ron had informed Rose and him that one must fight a fully-grown troll in order to be Sorted—subsequently, Aunt Hermione had glared at the grown men, saying it was nothing joke about.

There was, indeed, no sign of a troll, and Albus began to relax, the tension in his stiff body diffusing. But, if they were not to fight a large, stupid magical creature, what _were _they to do? He glanced about the Great Hall, looking for a clue. But, unless their test was to swing, Tarzan-like, on the draperies, or race up and down the House tables, there was no indication of their task.

"Bring forth the Sorting Hat!" called Professor McGonagall grandly. A pair of sturdy seventh years, carrying a stool upon which rested a sagging, ripped hat, hurried forwards, tripping over their long robes. Finally, they set it down in front of the Headmistress's podium.

Scorpius nudged Albus nervously. Both boys understood what the other was thinking; in this case, mainly panicked, confused thoughts.

Up on the stool, the Sorting Hat sat motionless—until, with a great drawing-in of breath, a great rip in the hat's folds opened, as if it was a mouth, and launched into song.

_Welcome to Hogwarts! Your home for seven years, _

_Welcome to Hogwarts! You will be Sorted with your peers._

_There are four Houses into which you first years will be distributed_

_Judging on your character, you shall be contributed_

_To Gryffindor! The group for those brave of heart, _

_To Hufflepuff! Renowned in the finding art, _

_To Ravenclaw! Whose minds are sharp and never wrong, _

_To Slytherin! To which the pure of blood belong_

_Each of these Houses are equally revered _

_To be your home for seven years. _

_And now this Sorting Song_

_Has grown too long in length. _

_Welcome to Hogwarts!_

_Where you will grow in strength. _

The school burst into cheerful applause. Out of the corner of his eye, Albus noticed James, whooping and hollering, sitting at the Gryffindor table with Teddy Lupin.

Next to the group of nervous first years stood Professor Slughorn, carrying a long scroll that, when opened to its full length, hovered inches from the floor. Adjusting his spectacles and coughing pompously, he called,

"Anderson, Horatio!" A small, peaky boy, playing anxiously with his hands, moved to the front of the group.

"Up to the Hat!" encouraged Professor Slughorn in a stage whisper. "Then put it on your head."

Anderson, Horatio, moved jerkily towards the front of the Hall. When he sat down nervously on the stool, his feet hung a foot from the floor. Lifting the hat onto his head, the remaining first years could feel his tension and pent up nerves.

After several moments of deliberation, the great tear in the Sorting Hat opened wide. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Relief written across the boy's face, he stumbled towards a table of clapping students, over which hung drapes colored midnight black and a brilliant canary yellow. Sitting down amongst his new Housemates, the little Anderson boy seemed quite at home.

Bliggsburg, Anna, was Sorted into Ravenclaw, followed soon after by Bzarbo, David. Calvin, Gregory, became the first Slytherin, and Creevey, Samuel, was shepherded towards the table decked out in red and gold—Gryffindor. The Sorting continued, first years joining their new Houses after a minute. Each seemed glad to leave the Hat behind, leading Albus to wonder what it did.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, Scorpius!"<p>

Scorpius exchanged a terrified look with Albus. The pale boy walked slowly, but purposefully, towards the stool. Once he'd stat down, he plopped the hat quickly on his head, and waited.

The entire school watched, with bated breath. Albus watched his new friend carefully. Scorpius's eyes squeezed shut, and his face paled further. All of a sudden, his head began to shake manically, causing the seated group of Hogwarts students to giggle and titter. Finally, after the Sorting Hat had sat on Scorpius's head for coming on five minutes, it spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled.

The new Gryffindor lifted himself from the stool, his face slack and his eyes wide. He staggered towards the long table positioned under red and gold hangings, where Samuel Creevey and a host of other students greeted him, cheering loudly.

Albus was stunned. Scorpius had joined the ranks of the Gryffindors? Quite honestly, he'd expected his new friend to be Sorted into his father's legacy house, Slytherin. He could tell that Scorpius was equally stunned, if not terrified. Although, on the Hogwarts Express, he'd referred to his father as a gentle, funny man, but it seemed that he was afraid, as well—afraid of his father's anger?

* * *

><p>The Sorting Hat, Albus realized, was actually quite snarky. After he'd placed it over his head, he waited patiently for a few seconds.<p>

"Oh, we have a Potter, do we?" said the Hat. Albus's eyes flew open. It spoke? Did it speak to the other students? Why hadn't the rest of the students heard it?

"Yes, I _do _speak," it said. "I speak to the other students too, you're not special or anything, so don't get a big head. And this conversation is going on strictly in your mind, so nobody else can hear it. Although, if some students' brain had a microphone, we'd have a bit of a yearly comedy show."

"Well, get on with it, then," thought Albus impatiently. "Sort me."

"Pushy, eh?" cackled the Hat unpleasantly. "Well, it seems quite obvious where _you _should go. Slytherin for the young first year…"

"No!" thought Albus. "No, I'm a Gryffindor!"

"A Gryffindor? When did I last hear that argument…oh, that's right. When your father arrived here, coming on…twenty-six years ago. Made the same plea," noted the Hat thoughtfully. "Well, if you say so…better be _Gryffindor!_"

Albus heard the last word resound in the Great Hall. An explosion of applause erupted from the red-and-gold table. His eyes flew open, searching for Scorpius's face, which had regained some color. He was smiling. Next, Albus's eyes flicked to meet his brother's. James Sirius was clapping, and seemed genuinely pleased. It was a surprisingly good feeling to know that he had his brother's pride and support.

Hopping from the stool, Albus navigated through the tables and benches to take a seat next to Scorpius.

"Bloody surprising," said Scorpius.

"You or me?" laughed Albus.

* * *

><p>The Sorting Hat had barely touched Rose's head when it screamed "Gryffindor!"<p>

Sliding in between Albus and Scorpius, her face flushed in excitement, she said, "I was afraid I'd join those Ravenclaws. Don't seem a very happy bunch, do they?"

The three Gryffindors glanced over their shoulders. The Ravenclaw table seemed oddly quiet and solemn. Albus figured it was probably because of whatever important thoughts were on their minds; but he was pleased he hadn't been Sorted into their group. Bloody boring, he thought.

After Zabini, Antioch, was sorted into Slytherin, Professor McGonagall again approached the golden podium.

"Congratulations! You have all been sorted into one of Hogwarts' four worthy Houses—your family at school for the next seven years. Look around! Get to know each other! And let the feast begin!"

The golden plates set before the students gleamed expectantly. Albus's father had told him all about the appearing and disappearing food, but it was still shocking and exciting when a chicken leg rolled suddenly onto his plate.

"Brilliant!" muttered Scorpius absently.

"Quite," said Rose. "Although, did you know, it's made in the kitchens by enslaved house-elves? Mummy told me," she added knowledgeably. "It's disgraceful." Nevertheless, she began to eat.

Albus noticed that Scorpius's cheeks burned bright red when Rose spoke. He grinned.

When Rose got up to speak with Fae Longbottom, who had also been Sorted into Gryffindor, Albus leaned over towards Scorpius.

"Better get used to talking to her, Scorp," he said, laughter written across his face. "She doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. And it seems she likes our company."

Scorpius blushed again, his pale face flooding with color. "Don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, stuffing a drumstick into his mouth.


End file.
